


Dear Captain Kirk

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vulcan feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock advises the logical course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Captain Kirk

Dear Captain Kirk,  
As painstakingly (re-)written by Mr. Spock.

By Tarvok

Includes possible spoilers for "Into Darkness." M/M, put on your Spirk!glasses - it's hidden here.  
Rated G. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dear Captain Kirk,

It is my understanding that when Humans find it difficult to share certain emotions, they will record these thoughts and feelings in a tangible way. Upon reading your letter, I realised that you have been deeply troubled by your own feelings, and felt that writing a letter was the most logical course of action. I would agree.

I will assure you, Jim, that my own emotions regarding what has transpired are being taken care of. I do appreciate your concern on my behalf, as I have experienced infrequent nightmares of the events. Meditating does not always help.

You asked of me, "What should I do?" I wish to express this same sentiment in regards to this. I believe one option is to join me in my quarters tonight after shift. We may speak then in regards to these issues, as well as to what else you spoke of.

Spock


End file.
